The invention relates to an actuator for a motor vehicle, more specifically for a motor vehicle seat, according to the preamble of patent claim 1. Such an actuator has been known from WO 03/068551 A1 and also from U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,021 A and from WO 86/06036. Additionally, the reader is referred to U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,893 A and to U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,146 B1.
The disadvantage of such actuators is that a certain clearance between spindle nut and spindle is unavoidable. This clearance is noticeable in practical use, for example during a change in the drive direction. Attempts have been made to make actuators of the type mentioned herein above having zero clearance. The reader is referred for example to the document EP 588 812 B1 which describes a spindle drive the spindle of which is motor rotated. It proposes two separate spindle nuts one of which fits against the left thread collars of the spindle thread and the other against the right thread collars of the spindle thread.
The invention aims at indicating an implementation of an actuator that is easy to realize in terms of construction and that comprises a zero clearance interaction, more specifically a zero clearance adjustable interaction, between the spindle nut and the spindle.